Continuing Education
by Kiddo
Summary: A part of the seaQuest crew goes to a continuing education. This story is a seaQuest advent calender
1. Chapter 1

CONTINUING EDUCATION 

Door 1

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory of Jonathan Brandis _

Disclaimer:

I don't have any rights to the TV show "seaQuest DSV," and I am not making any money by writing this.

A special "Thank You" goes to my wonderful beta-reader Jackie.

Information:

This not one of my normal seaQuest stories, where I do an update from time to time. This is an advent calendar.

In Germany, this is called an "Adventskalender". Nearly every child in Germany, and also a lot of adults, have an advent calendar in December. For those not familiar with advent calendars, these calendars look a little bit like a thin cardboard package. They have a Christmas or winter picture on them and have 24 little doors. Behind every door is a piece of chocolate. The first door will be opened on December 1st; the next door will be opened on December 2nd; the third door will be opened on December 3rd - I think you get the picture. I always loved this as a little kid (okay, I have to admit, I still love it). It always made the waiting for Christmas so much more fun.

So this story is kind of an online-advent calendar. That means that I will post the first chapter on December 1st, the second chapter on December 2nd…and the last chapter on December 24th.

(If there happens to be a day where I don't post anything, then this is because my computer isn't working or this page isn't working, or I couldn't get to a computer. But I hope that this will be never the case.)

* * *

If over or if under zero

If it's raining or snowing

Specially lovely and wonderful

May be your Christmas time

(:-( The German version was rhyming)

* * *

It was December and only a few days until Christmas. The crew of the seaQuest was looking forward to their holiday.

Captain Bridger was in his cabin, packing his luggage. But unfortunately, his well-earned holiday would not start tomorrow. He, the senior crew, and Dr. Westphalen had to go to a 4-day long continuing education course in Florida - the subject was "teamwork." None of them were really looking forward to this, but it was part of their job, and so they just had to grin and bear it.

Nathan closed his traveller bag and swept his eyes around the room. Had he forgotten something? No, it didn't look like it.

Bridger grabbed his address book, which was lying on the table. When he found the number he was looking for, he went to his vidphone and started to dial.

After a few seconds, a sharply dressed woman with her dark hair cut in a short, modern style, answered him. She raised her eyebrows when she recognized the captain. "What can I do for you?"

"Could you please put me through to Cynthia Holt?"

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible," she said, without sounding the least bit sorry. "What do you want her for? Is this an emergency?"

Bridger shook his head. "No. It's just that Lucas will be with his mother for the holiday, and I wanted to know if Miss Holt plans to stay in Boston or if she will be travelling somewhere with Lucas. You see, I would love to visit Lucas during the Christmas holidays and give him his present."

"I haven't been informed of Miss Holt's plans."

"Could you please interrupt her for just a moment and ask?" Nathan said as nicely as he could.

The secretary shook her head. "I already told you, that's impossible. Miss Holt isn't in at the moment."

"And when will she be back?"

"The morning of December the 24th."

"What?" asked the captain, completely shocked. "But Lucas will be flying to Boston tomorrow. That means that he will be all alone in the house."

The woman looked uncomprehendingly at the captain. "I don't understand why you are getting so worked up about this, it's not a big deal. The boy is old enough to take care of himself for a few days. He isn't a small child anymore."

Bridger could only shake his head at the secretary . "Nobody should be alone at Christmas. You can give your boss the message that since she won't be at home, I'm taking her son with me to Florida. She can reach me on my cell phone. I will send you the number by e-mail."

The woman with the dark hair rolled her eyes. "If you really wish, do what you want." And with that, she ended the connection.

The UEO captain was speechless - this woman was impossible! With such a secretary, there was no need for security or a watchdog.

* * *

Written November 2004 – Tranlated November 2005 


	2. Door 2

CONTINUING EDUCATION 

Door 2

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory of Jonathan Brandis _

Disclaimer:

I don't have any rights to the TV show "seaQuest DSV," and I am not making any money by writing this.

A special "Thank You" goes to my wonderful beta-reader Jackie and Forgottengargoyle, KatKnits00 and dolphinology for their Reviews.

* * *

One hour later, Bridger finished speaking with the admiral, and he knocked at the cabin door of his youngest crew member.

A slightly irritated "Come in" was heard.

Nathan stepped into the cabin and had to smile when he saw the teenager standing in front of his bed, desperately trying to shut his traveller bag.

Lucas looked up and spotted Bridger. "Oh, sorry Captain, but I thought you were Ben. He's visited me 7 times in the last 30 minutes because he wants answers to the most random questions. And to top it all off, I just can't close my stupid bag."

"I can see that! Maybe you should leave a few things behind," suggested the older man. After all, that sounded like the easiest solution.

The computer genius shook his head with determination. "No way!" He started to unpack the things on top and tried to arrange them a little bit differently. "Most of these things are Christmas presents, and I don't think that it would be a good idea to leave them here." Finally he was able to close the zipper. He sat down on his bed with a satisfied sigh and beamed. "Ha, there you are!"

The captain looked first at the suitcase and then at his youngest crew member, an apologetic expression on his face. "I'm really sorry, Kiddo, but I'm afraid that you're going to have to re-pack your bag."

"Why?" asked Lucas suspiciously.

Bridger sat down on the only chair in the cabin. "Because, I believe that you don't have any summer clothes in there.

The teen couldn't really understand this argument. "Of course not. What would I do with summer clothes in Boston? It isn't that warm there at Christmas. And besides, I have enough clothes in my wardrobe at my mother's house."

Nathan hoped that the boy would take his news well. "I'm sorry Lucas, but you won't be flying to Boston tomorrow. You will come to the continuing education course in Florida with us."

Lucas was a silent for a moment, then turned his astonished gaze on Bridger. "But why? I'm not a member of the senior crew; I'm a civillian."

Nathan nodded in understanding. "I know." He paused briefly. "You will come to the continuing education course with us because I want you to."

The blond haired teen looked confused. "I don't really understand."

"You see, I heard that you will be alone most of the time before Christmas. It isn't a nice feeling to be alone around Christmas, I learned that clearly during the last few years. I don't want you to go through the same thing." His last words sounded really sad.

Lucas decided that now wasn't the best time to mention that he was used to being alone at Christmas. He didn't want to make the captain sadder than he already was. "Thanks!" The teen was silent for a moment. Then he said, "How did you know that I was going to be alone?"

"Your mother's secretary told me. She is …." Nathan searched fore some fitting words, "a very unique woman."

The computer genius nodded; he knew exactly what the captain meant. "Yeah, Miss Nice is on a planet all her own."

Bridger wrinkled his brow. "Nice? I thought her name was Price."

"It is," said Lucas, grinning. "That's just my personal nickname for her; I gave it to her the first time we met. You know, before I could even open my mouth, the good woman wanted to throw me out of my mother's office. Luckily for me, my mother heard that and was able to stop Miss Price at the last minute." He brushed some of the hair out of his face. "Mom thinks her secretary is invaluable. Nobody could get by her unnoticed, and therefore, couldn't bother my mother. As long as she has Miss Price, she'll never be in need of a bouncer or anything like that. And as long as my mother goes along with her, I don't care," said the teenager and shrugged.

Bridger nodded. "I see. Do you have any questions about the continuing education?"

The boy shook his head. "No, not really. Ben has already complained enough about it."

The captain stood up. "Okay, I will go and let you re-pack your stuff in peace."

Lucas could only wrinkle his face at the last comment.

When Bridger was gone, he just studied his luggage for a few more moments and thought about everything that had to fit in there now. He really needed a larger bag!

* * *

Written November 2004 – Translated November 2005 


	3. Door 3

CONTINUING EDUCATION 

Door 3

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory of Jonathan Brandis _

Disclaimer:

I don't have any rights to the TV show "seaQuest DSV," and I am not making any money by writing this.

A special "Thank You" goes to my wonderful beta-reader Jackie and KatKnits00, dolphinology, Moira Shion and Lynnp for the Reviews.

* * *

At 10:00 the next morning, the senior crew of the seaQuest, Dr. Westphalen, and Lucas were standing in the lobby of the "base." The building looked like a mix between a hotel and youth hostel, and was only used for events like the one they were there to attend. 

Besides the 9 seaQuest crew members, there were a lot of other people in the lobby. It looked like the continuing education was totally booked up.

An overweight man with a nearly bald head and glasses stepped up to the podium and angled the microphone toward his lips. When he switched it on, a loud screechy sound escaped it so that everybody jumped. "Welcome to our 4-day long continuing education on the subject of 'Teamwork.' My name is Grey, and I will be leading this seminar. My team and I have put an interesting program together that has both practical and theoretical sections. We will start immediately so that we don't lose any time. When I'm finished with my little speech, each team will choose one person to go to the reception desk where he or she will get the room number and the room key. The rooms or suites are all assigned according to the number of people on your team. But, you won't get any information about which part of the building your room is in because searching together is your first task. We will all meet again at noon in the dining room. There you will get more information about what will happen later. I think those are the most important things. So good luck with the search!"

* * *

Written November 2004 – Translated November 2005 

A few of the chapters will be really short, after all a real advents calender has mostly also just little chocolate pieces.


	4. Door 4

CONTINUING EDUCATION 

Door 4

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory of Jonathan Brandis _

Disclaimer:

I don't have any rights to the TV show "seaQuest DSV," and I am not making any money by writing this.

A special "Thank You" goes to my wonderful beta-reader Jackie and Skywise, KatKnits00, dolphinology and Lynnp for the Reviews.

* * *

10 minutes later, the seaQuest crew had gotten their suite number, and 20 minutes after that, they finally found the suite. Their timing was good because a lot of other people were still searching for their rooms.

In front of the door lay a white sheet of paper. Captain Bridger knelt down and picked it up. Then he started to read….

* * *

"Dear Team,

You have just mastered you first task. Now comes the second: This suite has one living room, 2 bathrooms, and 4 bedrooms. In one bedroom are 3 beds, in the others are only 2 beds, one of which has a double bed. Before you are allowed to enter the suite, you have to make the decision as to who will sleep in which bedroom. You are not allowed to bring one bed into another room. Everything has to stay the way it is.

Good Luck!"

* * *

Nathan looked at the others. "So, who will share with who?"

"I think we all know that Lt. Com. Hitchcock and Dr. Westphalen will get one of the bedrooms with two beds," said Crocker. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Kristin and Katie shared a brief look. "And to make the rest of it a bit easier, we will take the room with double bed," said Hitchcock. She was really glad that the doctor had also come to this seminar. If not, she would probably have ended up in a room with her ex-husband, and that was something she really wasn't keen on.

"And what about the other rooms?"

Miguel Ortiz smiled. "Maybe we should put the people who snore at night in one room. That way, they can only get on each other's nerves and won't disturb everyone else's sleep." Ortiz looked at the others. "So out with it, who snores?"

Slowly the hands of Chief Crocker and Commander Ford went up. Krieg was overjoyed that he didn't snore. Sharing a room with those two would have been more than dangerous for him. The only thing that could top that would have been putting Dr. Westphalen in the room. "Excellent, another room is taken."

Lucas looked around; the only ones left were the captain, Ben, Miguel, Tim and himself. He knew exactly how this would end for him.

Bridger scrutinized the others. He would never allow Krieg and Lucas to share a room, and he knew that Dr. Westphalen would agree. He was happy that the teenager had found a friend and a sort of older brother in the moral officer, but sticking those two in a room together was impossible if they wanted to get through the seminar successfully. And besides, this was the perfect opportunity to spend more time with the young computer genius. "I suggest that Lucas and I share a room, and the rest of you share the third bedroom. Okay?"

The nodding of heads was enough of an answer.

Now that the question of the rooms was answered, they opened the door and stepped in. A short hallway opened up into the living room. In the middle of the room was a table, and around it sat 3 sofas and two easychairs. In the corner of the room stood a television. On one wall was a sideboard, and on that there were a radio and silk flowers. On the other side was a row of windows and a balcony. There were also 6 doors that led to the bedrooms and bathrooms. The room didn't look terribly comfortable.

Dr. Westphalen's eyes fell on the table; on it stood a wreath of holly with 4 candles on it. The whole thing appeared grotesque to her. She had grown up in Great Britain, and she was convinced that it had to be cold at Christmas. And you had to clear the snow, and you had to shiver, not to sit in the sun and sweat. It didn't feel like Christmas to her this way.

One after another, the crew members of the seaQuest went to their rooms. It all reminded O'Neill of school trips and the fight for the best rooms and beds, even if everything here was peaceful.

After Lucas put his suitcase down in his and Bridger's room, he went to the window and opened it. The air was stuffy, as if the window hadn't been opened for days.

For some time, the teenager just stood there, looking outside. The captain was unpacking his luggage in the meantime. After a while, he looked at to boy. "How is the view?"

"There's a beach. Do you think we're allowed to swim there? "

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know, but probably yes. We can ask someone later." He walked over to the window and looked out.

Lucas nodded. "That would be cool." He paused for a moment. "I wish Darwin could be here."

Bridger nodded thoughtfully. "I know, me too. But Darwin will probably be swimming near the seaQuest, or he'll go to my island."

For a moment, they both stood there silently, looking out at the ocean.

After a while, Lucas turned around and started unpacking his bag. As he did, he already began fearing the moment when he would have to pack everything inside again.

The captain turned around as well and studied the computer genius for a moment. "Which one of the beds do you want? It's all the same to me."

The teenager looked up from his bag. "If you really don't care, I'd like to have the bed near the window." He loved to look at the stars at night.

Bridger nodded. "Good."

* * *

Written November 2004 – Translated November 2005 


	5. Door 5

CONTINUING EDUCATION 

Door 5

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory of Jonathan Brandis _

Disclaimer:

I don't have any rights to the TV show "seaQuest DSV," and I am not making any money by writing this.

A special "Thank You" goes to my wonderful beta-reader Jackie and Lynnp, Moira Shion and KatKnits00 for their Reviews.

* * *

Shortly before 12:00, the seaQuest crew stepped into the dinning room; the majority of the other teams were already there.

Mr. Grey, the leader of the course, welcomed them at the entrance. "Hello, you must be the UEO team from the seaQuest, am I right?"

Dr. Westphalen nodded. "How did you know that?" None of them were wearing uniforms or anything else that would give them away.

Grey smiled. "Oh, I just went through all the registration forms again. And your team is one of the most interesting because it is so different. I'm looking forward to seeing how your team will manage during our little seminar." Now the slightly overweight man turned to the blond boy. "And you must be Lucas Wolenczak."

The teenager nodded. He had a bad feeling about this.

"When I read your last name, I immediately had to think of Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak. Are you related to him?" Curiosity was written all over the leader's face.

Lucas smiled slightly. "He's my father."

Grey was thrilled. "Oh, it must be so wonderful to have such an important father. You must be very proud of him. I guess that also explains why someone so young is on a top UEO submarine. You must have gotten a lot of your intelligence from your father."

Benjamin Krieg hit Lucas playfully on the shoulder. "Oh, I tell you he has. Einstein has nothing on him. Our little one has already mastered Stanford and is our resident computer genius."

For the "little one" comment, he really wanted to punch Ben in the face. Why couldn't the supply officer just pipe down for once?

"Computer genius? Oh that's interesting. I must tell you that our computer hasn't been working probably for a few days now. Maybe you could take a look at it if you have some time."

Lucas grumbled something that could have been a yes or no.

Now Mr. Grey turned to the rest of the seaQuest crew. "I think I've taken enough of your time already." He looked over the schedule on his clipboard. "Your table is on the other side of the room, in the right corner. On the table is a little card with the name 'seaQuest' on it, so you can't miss it." He indicated the direction with his hand.

"Our table?" asked Ford, surprised.

The leader of the seminar nodded. "Yes, we decided that each team will have its own table. After all, we don't work on building new teams, we work on making old teams stronger and better. Therefore, we don't want to start mixing everyone at meals."

A not completely convinced "Okay" was the only answer he received.

* * *

Written November 2004 – Translated November 2005 


	6. Door 6

CONTINUING EDUCATION 

Door 6

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory of Jonathan Brandis _

Disclaimer:

I don't have any rights to the TV show "seaQuest DSV," and I am not making any money by writing this.

A special "Thank You" goes to my wonderful beta-reader Jackie and Lynnp for the Review.

* * *

An hour and a half later, everybody was sitting in a kind of lecture hall. The room was built a little bit like a theatre; the farther away you were from the speaker, the higher up you were sitting. And just like it had been in the dinning room, every team had been seated in a particular place.

At lunch, everybody had been informed that today was the big day to delve into the theoretical. Tomorrow they would work on some practical exercises.

Lucas looked at his neighbors. On one side was Dr. Westphalen, and on the other side was Commander Ford. Great, just great - now he had to pretend that the whole thing was really interesting to him, and he'd have to actually listen to this.

Krieg and Miguel were really lucky. They were sitting next to each other and were playing some sort of game on a piece of paper. Or it looked like that. Each of them had a pencil in a different color and took turns drawing a line on the paper.

The teenager sighed. He supposed that he could let his mind wander and just try to act like he was listening to the speaker. He had done that at school when it had gotten too boring.

* * *

Written November 2004 – Translated November 2005 


	7. Door 7

CONTINUING EDUCATION 

Door 7

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory of Jonathan Brandis _

Disclaimer:

I don't have any rights to the TV show "seaQuest DSV," and I am not making any money by writing this.

A special "Thank You" goes to my wonderful beta-reader Jackie and Lynnp, Cass and dolphinology for their Reviews.

* * *

That evening, the seaQuest crew was sitting around the table in the living room of their suite. Everybody had a glass of something to drink in front of them, and a big bowl of popcorn sat on the table.

Westphalen and Bridger were sitting on one of the sofas, Hitchock and Ford shared the sofa next to theirs, and Ortiz and O'Neill were sitting on the last sofa. Crocker and Krieg were both sitting in the easy chairs. In spite of the fact that there was still room on the sofas for a third person, Lucas had chosen to sit on the floor with a big pillow.

Everyone was watching the TV where a quiz show was playing. They tried to answer the questions faster than the contestants.

Tim had a paper and pencil in front of him and scored the points that they got by answering faster than the contestants. After only 15 minutes, Dr. Westphalen, Captain Bridger, Lt. O'Neill, and Lucas were ahead of the others. And 20 minutes after that, it was neck and neck between Dr. Westphalen and their computer genius.

By the end of the show, Lucas had beaten the red-haired woman by 5 points.

The teenager put a piece of popcorn in his mouth and looked questioningly at the others. "I'm going to go down to the beach and swim for a bit. Does anybody want to come with me?" He stood up and drained his glass.

Crocker looked at his watch, his face expressing his surprise. "Now? Do you have any idea how late it is?"

Ben stood up also. "I'll come with you. After all, someone has to make sure that junior here doesn't drown."

The blond teenager gave him a scathing look. "Yeah right! What universe are you living in?"

Everyone knew that the supply officer could never keep up with the 16-year old in swimming. Together with Ford and Ortiz, who had been members of their school swim-teams, and Hitchcock, who had been part of a synchronized-swimming team, Lucas was among the best swimmers on the seaQuest.

Krieg, on the other hand, was a whole different story. He had a very strange swimming style. People who watched him always believed that the man would sink at any moment, but in Ben's defense, he never had.

Manilow shook his head in disbelief. Swimming at this time of the day? The youth of today amazed him.

Bridger started to nod. "I don't have anything against swimming a few laps. I'll come with you."

Ortiz grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Me too."

* * *

Written November 2004 – Translated November 2005 


	8. Door 8

CONTINUING EDUCATION 

Door 8

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory of Jonathan Brandis _

Disclaimer:

I don't have any rights to the TV show "seaQuest DSV," and I am not making any money by writing this.

A special "Thank You" goes to my wonderful beta-reader Jackie and Lynnp and Moira Shion for their Reviews.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the four of them were on the beach.

Ortiz was the first to dive into the water. It didn't take long before the others followed him.

After a while, they came back to the shore and sat down on the sand. The sand had stored the sun's heat from the day and was pleasantly warm.

Lucas had wrapped his towel around himself and was playing with a shell. A few minutes went by where everybody just sat in the silence of the evening. Each of them was lost in his own thoughts.

Sometime later, Bridger stood up and brushed the sand off his trunks. "I think it might be time for us to go back, unless we want to run the risk of the others filing missing–persons reports." He pulled his pants on over his trunks and grabbed his t-shirt.

The moral officer nodded. "Bridger's right. I don't need to see Dr. Westphalen coming down here with a flashlight. With my luck, she'll blame me for everyone being late, and she'll punish me correspondingly during my next medical check up."

Miguel had to smile at Ben's last comment. Nobody in their right mind would voluntary pick a fight with their doctor. The Cuban and teenager also started to pull their clothes on over their swim trunks.

When they were all ready, they walked back to the base. In the meantime, it had gotten really dark.

When they were only a short way away from the building, Ben suddenly tripped over something, and his whole body went crashing down to the ground.

He stood up swearing. "Holy shit! Why don't they have any street lamps or anything like that? I could have broken my neck!"

Lucas was glad that Ben couldn't see his superior smile in the darkness. "Street lamps aren't allowed here."

"Why not! This is bloody dangerous!" Krieg was still very pissed.

"You see, in some parts of Florida, they're not allowed because turtles come to lay their eggs in the sand. The light of the street lamps would irritate them, and that wouldn't be good," explained the young genius objectively.

"Great, just great. Everybody takes into consideration the reproductive habits of a turtle, but nobody cares that I could have been seriously hurt."

Bridger shook his head in amusement. This was one of his leading officers….

* * *

Written November 2004 – Translated November 2005 


	9. Door 9

CONTINUING EDUCATION 

Door 9

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory of Jonathan Brandis _

Disclaimer:

I don't have any rights to the TV show "seaQuest DSV," and I am not making any money by writing this.

A special "Thank You" goes to my wonderful beta-reader Jackie and Lynnp, dolphinology, KatKnits00 and Angeldickens for their Reviews.

I'm sorry for not posting this door/chapter yesterday. I really tried to do this a few times at different times of the day, but for some unknown reason the upload didn't work.

* * *

The next day, every team had to master the "Experience Path". For this exercise, the teams all started at different times and had to walk along a certain path. On this path were different stations where they had to complete different tasks.

The "Experience Path" was the only exercise planned for the day. Because of the large number of teams, it would take the entire day for everybody to finish it.

The start time for the seaQuest crew was 1:15 p.m. Exactly at that time, Mr. Grey sent the seaQuest crew on their way.

Ten minutes later, they reached the first station.

A brown-haired woman welcomed them with a friendly smile. She had a few ropes in her hand. "Welcome to the first station. I'm sure that you've all done three-legged races as children. In this game, two people have to stand side by side, and the legs that are touching get tied together at the ankles with a rope. They have to walk from one point to another in this way."

The seaQuest crew nodded in understanding; they all knew this game from their childhood days.

"Today we will do something similar to that. But, it won't be a three-legged race. I would call this 'millipede'. That means that you have to make a line where you all stand side by side, and then I will bind all the legs that are touching together. When I'm done, you have to find a way to walk to a finishing spot that I will show you." She smiled at everyone and waved the ropes around.

It was some time before everyone was tied together and they were ready to start.

The brown-haired woman smiled. "You see, you will only succeed with this task if you set rules for each other and agree to follow them. Lack of control will make this take a lot more time and make it extremely difficult, if not impossible."

It didn't take long for the seaQuest crew to find a way to walk the course successfully.

* * *

Written November 2004 – Translated November 2005 


	10. Door 10

CONTINUING EDUCATION 

Door 10

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory of Jonathan Brandis _

Disclaimer:

I don't have any rights to the TV show "seaQuest DSV," and I am not making any money by writing this.

A special "Thank You" goes to my wonderful beta-reader Jackie.

* * *

A couple hours and three stations later...

A sporty-looking man with short black hair was already waiting for them. On the ground next to him lay a ladder. Other than that, they could see nothing that told them what this station was about.

Krieg rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "And what great thing will we do here?"

The sporty-looking man pointed to a tree that stood a few feet away from them. There weren't any branches at the bottom of the tree; they only started higher. And between two of the highest branches lay a small container. "Your task is to get the container down here."

"And how are we to do that?" asked O'Neill.

The man shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, you'll just have to think of something. I can't give you any suggestions on how to get the container down."

Benjamin Krieg looked at the situation. "Am I right in that we are not allowed to use your ladder?"

The man nodded. "Yes, that's right. I only have the ladder so that I can get the container up again for each team."

Commander Ford decided that he didn't want to say anything at first. He had an idea but wanted to wait to see if anybody had a better one.

Ortiz looked around. "Maybe we can find some pinecones or something and throw them at the container until it falls down."

"I don't think that that will work. We need something heavier," said Hitchcock. "But, let's give it a try anyway and see what happens."

The next few minutes were spent by searching for, and throwing pinecones. But even when they managed to hit the container, nothing happened. As Katie had said, they needed something with heavier.

Dr. Westphalen shook her head. "This is pointless; we have to try something else."

Ben wrinkled his forehead. "We do need something heavier." He looked around and when he couldn't find anything, he just pulled his shoe off of his foot. Before anyone had the chance to say anything, he lobbed his shoe toward the container at the top of the tree. Unfortunately, his shoe missed the container by a few inches. But what was even worse was that his shoe was now caught between two other branches. The look on Krieg's face spoke volumes.

Commander Ford had to turn around and bite his lip to keep from laughing. The sight of their supply officer standing there with a shoe on one foot and just a sock on the other was too funny.

Bridger raised his eyebrows. "Nice going! Now we have a second problem. Anyone have any ideas that might actually work?"

They looked silently at each other. Finally, the commander raised his voice. "I could position myself under the tree and Lucas could climb up on my shoulders. If we're lucky, he should just be high enough to be reach the container."

The teen wasn't looking very happy with Ford's suggestion. "NO WAY! I have nothing against you, Commander, but if you move even just a little bit, I'll fall down, break both of my arms, have to stay in the hospital over Christmas, and won't be able to do anything on my computer for weeks!"

It was clear to everybody that Lucas's main concern lay with his computer.

Jonathan tried to convince the young genius. "Don't worry. I won't move. This is completely safe!"

Crocker nodded thoughtfully. "Ortiz and O'Neill can stand next to Ford, and can make sure that you don't lose your balance." Ford's idea was the only one they had at the moment, and it looked like it could work.

The teen frowned - was everybody going nuts? "But why do I have to do this?"

Ben sighed. "Because out of everyone here, you weigh the least." He looked pleadingly at the boy. "Please, you have to save my shoe."

Dr. Westphalen didn't say a word; she didn't like the idea either. But on the other hand, she didn't want to be a spoilsport, and Lucas was young and fit. It shouldn't be a problem for him to jump down from the commander's shoulders if Ford moved or tripped. And the teen did have a very good sense of balance.

Finally, and very reluctantly, Lucas nodded. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Great, I was really afraid that I have to walk around in nothing but my sock."

It wasn't long before the computer genius was standing on the commander's shoulders. As expected, he reached the container and threw it down to Hitchcock. Then he looked down at Ford. "Could you please very slowly move a step to the left? I can't reach the shoe from here."

"Okay." As carefully as he could, Jonathan took a step to the left. "Is that enough? Can you reach it?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, that's perfect."

And with a soft "plop," the shoe landed on the ground.

* * *

Written November 2004 – Translated November 2005 


	11. Door 11

CONTINUING EDUCATION 

Door 11

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory of Jonathan Brandis _

Disclaimer:

I don't have any rights to the TV show "seaQuest DSV," and I am not making any money by writing this.

A special "Thank You" goes to my wonderful beta-reader Jackie and Lynnp, KatKnits00 and dolphinology for their Reviews.

* * *

20 mintutes later, they were at yet another station. This time, they had to pick a song and sing it together.

"Any good ideas?" asked Westphalen.

Crocker shook his head. "Not really. But I would prefer a folk song or something like that. You know, something that everybody knows."

O'Neill, who had been thinking hard about this, suddenly got an idea. "How about 'What Shall We Do With the Drunken Sailor'?"

Hitchcock was glowing. "Oh yes, that would be perfect."

Bridger looked around at their little group, and especially at the people who had been in the lifeboat when they had sang this song the first time. "Does everybody know the lyrics and melody?"

Everybody nodded.

Nathan smiled. "Okay, it looks like nobody has a problem with this song." He turned to Crocker. "Will you be our conductor?"

Manilow nodded and started to show everyone where to stand. Then, he started to sing the first notes and pointed at each of the others when they were supposed to join in:

What shall we do with the drunken sailor?

What shall we do with the drunken sailor?

What shall we do with the drunken sailor early in the morning?

Hoo-ray and up she rises

Hoo-ray and up she rises

Hoo-ray and up she rises early in the morning!

Put him in the scuppers with the hose pipe on him!

Put him in the scuppers with the hose pipe on him!

Put him in the scuppers with the hose pipe on him early in the morning!

Hoo-ray and up she rises

Hoo-ray and up she rises

Hoo-ray and up she rises early in the morning!

Hoist him aboard with a running bowline.

Hoist him aboard with a running bowline.

Hoist him aboard with a running bowline early in the morning.

Hoo-ray and up she rises

Hoo-ray and up she rises

Hoo-ray and up she rises early in the morning!

Put him in the brig until he's sober.

Put him in the brig until he's sober.

Put him in the brig until he's sober early in the morning.

Hoo-ray and up she rises

Hoo-ray and up she rises

Hoo-ray and up she rises early in the morning!

Make him turn to the shining bright work.

Make him turn to the shining bright work.

Make him turn to the shining bright work early in the morning.

Hoo-ray and up she rises

Hoo-ray and up she rises

Hoo-ray and up she rises early in the morning!

* * *

Written November 2004 – Translated November 2005 


	12. Door 12

CONTINUING EDUCATION 

Door 12

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory of Jonathan Brandis _

Disclaimer:

I don't have any rights to the TV show "seaQuest DSV," and I am not making any money by writing this.

A special "Thank You" goes to my wonderful beta-reader Jackie and dolphinology for the Review.

* * *

A few stations later, they came to a spot on the path where two trees stood just a few feet apart. Stretched between the trees were some ropes. The whole thing looked like some kind of spider-web.

A woman of about 25 explained the rules. "Welcome to the spider-web. You can see that the holes in the web are of different sizes and heights. Your task is to climb through the web. The difficult part is that each of you has to use a different hole; the same hole cannot be climbed through twice. Also, you are not allowed to touch the ropes, which means you have to help each other to get through it. Understand?"

The seaQuest crew nodded.

"Okay, then. Let's get started," said the woman with a smile.

Westphalen studied the web. "I think it would be best if we first try to come up with a strategy and then work on getting through this."

Bridger nodded. "I agree. Otherwise, we'll just have the highest holes left at the end, and no one will be left on this side to help the last one through."

"Then we just leave the lowest holes for the end," said Kreig. To him, this seemed the most logicial solution.

Tim O'Neill shook his head. "No. I think that we should use one of the lower holes at the beginning so that we have one person on the other side of the web. After all, we need someone on the other side when we start helping people through the higher holes. Otherwise, this won't work."

The others nodded in agreement.

Crocker glanced briefly at the others. "Then I'll climb through one of the lower holes. After all, you'll never be able to lift me to one of the higher ones." Manilow chose one of the holes and climbed through it without touching the ropes. When he stood up straight again, he looked at the others. "Okay, who's next?"

Together, they decided that they would help Ortiz through one of the mid-height holes. They managed it without any major problems.

Next, Katie Hitchcock was lifted through one of the higher holes. That wasn't as easy because it was between 4 and 5 feet off the ground. The dark-haired woman had to stiffen her body like a plank so that the others could pass her through it.

Bridger looked at the web and then at Lucas. The highest and smallest hole had been saved for their thin teenager. "I say we try to lift Lucas through the highest hole now."

The computer genius groaned inwardly and accepted his fate. He had known since the task had been explained that he would be the one to go through this hole. Oddly enough, he was always the lightest, thinnest or smallest, and often all three. If there had been tasks or other activities like this at school, he would have been the one to do them. It was almost like some kind of curse.

A few moments later, Lucas was on the other side of the web. After that, they lifted Dr. Westphalen through one of the higher holes. Then, O'Neill and Krieg followed through two of the mid-height holes. And at last, Jonathan Ford and the captain climbed through the lower holes.

And with that, the task was successfully completed.

* * *

Written November 2004 – Translated November 2005 


	13. Door 13

CONTINUING EDUCATION 

Door 13

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory of Jonathan Brandis _

Disclaimer:

I don't have any rights to the TV show "seaQuest DSV," and I am not making any money by writing this.

A special "Thank You" goes to my wonderful beta-reader Jackie and Lynnp for the Review.

* * *

By evening, every team had finished the "Experience Path" and was sitting in the dinning room to eat. Christmas songs were playing in the background, and a few of the seaQuest crew were telling each other about their best Christmas and holiday memories. 

The computer genius stabbed his fork into a potato on his plate. "If they don't change this music soon, I'm going to freak out!" The others looked at him in surprise. "These songs must be designed to get on people's nerves! It's like they have only 5 songs on the CD, and they're playing them over and over again. They always play them at mealtimes and in the elevators." When it came to music, Lucas could be very particular.

Krieg shrugged his shoulders. "I hadn't noticed."

The teenager gave Ben a look that said it all. "I thought the moral officer would notice everything."

Ben was stunned for a moment; he wished he'd kept his mouth shut. "Oh, they normally do, but I was kind of... distracted."

Miguel Oritz smiled. "Oh, so that's what they're calling it nowadays."

The CD started at the beginning again, giving Lucas a reason to come back to the original topic. "If they don't change this music soon, then I will program their computers so that they play anything BUT this music. And every computer will show an "error" message if they even just put the Christmas CD in again."

The red-haired doctor looked at the boy in shock. "You can't do that!"

The teen shrugged. "Why not?"

Westphalen hadn't expected such a quick response. "Because you just shouldn't!"

Bridger looked seriously at the boy. "You can't just mess with someone else's computers or hack into them because you suddenly feel like it, even if it is easy for you to do. You could get caught doing that and bring a lot of trouble down on you and your parents."

Lucas decided to play the rebellious teenager for a little longer. "But it's alright to hack into something for the seaQuest? That's illegal too, you know!"

The captain groaned inwardly. "There are diffrences with that kind of hacking."

"Such as?"

"For example, there's the difference between just doing it for your own entertainment and doing it to help others," explained Nathan as calmly as possible.

The computer genius said nothing and decided to return to his dinner.

After a while, everybody began to relax again and started talking about their Christmas memories. Lucas didn't take part in the discussion; he just ate in silence.

But just as before, the CD came back to the beginning again.

The teenager put his fork down. "That's it!" He stood up and took his plate in his hand.

"Where are you going?" asked Kristen.

"I'm going to put my plate away, and after that, I'm going to Grey's office."

Bridger looked at him severely. "Lucas, you just can't..." he started.

The blond boy rolled his eyes. "I didn't say that I was going to do anything to the music. I just want to go in Grey's office and take a look at his computer. After all, that's what he wanted." And with that, the teenager left the table.

The others looked after him suspiciously. He wouldn't dare... or would he?

* * *

Written November 2004 – Translated November 2005 


	14. Door 14

CONTINUING EDUCATION 

Door 14

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory of Jonathan Brandis _

Disclaimer:

I don't have any rights to the TV show "seaQuest DSV," and I am not making any money by writing this.

A special "Thank You" goes to my wonderful beta-reader Jackie and KatKnits00 and Lynnp for their Reviews.

* * *

A few hours later, the teenager arrived back at the suite that the seaQuest team was staying in. In the living room were Ortiz, Krieg, Ford, and Hitchcock. To Lucas's surprise, they were sitting peacefully around the table, playing cards. Hmmm... maybe this continuing education was really working...

Ford looked as casually as he could at their youngest crew member. The teen looked a lot calmer than before. "You've been away for quite some time."

Lucas nodded. "One of the computers had a virus, and it took me some time to delete it. After that, Grey showed me his private computer; he needed some help installing a few programs. Then I went to the beach."

The commander laid one of his cards on the table. "I see."

The teen looked around the room. "Where's everybody else?"

Miguel smiled. "In bed."

"Already?"

Now it was Katie's turn to lay a card down. "Already is good. Have you looked at your watch?"

Lucas shook his head. "No," he replied as he checked the time. "Damn! I guess that took longer than I thought."

The teenager disappeared in one of the bathrooms for a few minutes. When he came out, he headed towards his and Bridger's bedroom.

Before he reached it, Ben voiced the question that had been gnawing at him. "Did you do something to the Christmas CD?"

Without answering the question, the teen opened the door.

* * *

Written November 2004 – Translated November 2005 


	15. Door 15

CONTINUING EDUCATION 

Door 15

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory of Jonathan Brandis _

Disclaimer:

I don't have any rights to the TV show "seaQuest DSV," and I am not making any money by writing this.

A special "Thank You" goes to my wonderful beta-reader Jackie and Lynnp and KatKnits00 for their Reviews.

* * *

Lucas stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. There were no lights on, but Bridger was still awake, sitting in a chair by the open window. He turned around so that he was facing the teenager.

The computer genius had expected the captain to still be awake, and he wanted to talk with him about his earlier behavior.

Lucas went to the wardrobe and pulled out a T-shirt, then changed out of the shirt he was already wearing. He then slipped out of his jeans and went to bed wearing just the T-shirt and boxer shorts. He pulled the blanket around him and looked in Bridger's direction, only seeing his silhouette in the darkness.

Nathan's gaze met the teenager's. "We need to talk."

Lucas nodded. "I know." He paused briefly. "I'm sorry for how I acted before. I know it was inappropriate."

"Okay," said Nathan. He tried to see the expression on the boy's face in the dark. "I suspect that there was some reason for you to act that way. Why were you suddenly in such a bad mood? The music can't be the only reason."

The young genius nodded. "You have to know that Christmas isn't the greatest time of the year for me. In fact, it's just the opposite. When I see how happy everyone else is, it only reminds me of how lousy things are with my family. It's really depressing."

Bridger could hear the emotion behind Lucas's words and understood it. Christmas had also been a difficult time for him the past few years. "And when you heard the others telling stories about the happy Christmases they spent with their families, it made you very sad. And then the whole music thing kind of pushed you over the edge."

The teenager nodded. "You know, sometimes it seems like I can't ever remember celebrating Christmas peacefully with my parents." He was silent for a moment. "I think I was maybe 4 years old the last time that happened. After that, they just argued. And then my father started working on Christmas..." The boy fell silent again.

The captain had the feeling that there more to the story than just that. "And what happened then?"

"When I was 12, my parents decided to try again, for me. Both of them took some time off work so that they would have time for the family. But the whole thing ended in disaster, and that lead to the divorce." His voice was heavy with bitterness.

"I didn't know that. Did your parents ever celebrate Christmas together after that?" he asked, even though he had a pretty good idea what the answer would be.

Lucas shook his head. "No. In the years after the divorce, I spent one Christmas with my father and one with my mother. But they were exactly the same for me. My father always worked, and my mother tried to hide away."

"And now your mother works up until Christmas."

The teenager nodded thoughtfully. "Actually, my mother is really okay. I don't want you to think badly about her. She just works so that she won't have to think about what a disaster our family became. The divorce and all the arguments with my dad were very hard on her, and at Christmas, it all re-surfaces again, so she tries to distract herself with work. And this year, she's trying to work for as long as possible." He looked out the windows at the stars. "Of course I'm sad and disappointed that she won't spend any time with me, but I can't really hold that against her because I know why she's doing it."

Bridger was thoughtful. "And what about your father? Do you blame him for his behavior towards you?"

The blond boy was silent for a moment. His relationship with his father left a lot to be desired. "It's hard to put into words. He always made promises, but he never kept them. I was never very important to him, or at least, I got the feeling that I wasn't. Even in the first grade, I knew that if my father was supposed to pick me up from school that I shouldn't count on it. If I got lucky, he was only a couple hours late, but on other days, he forgot completely. My mom, on the other hand, was always there on time. I haven't seen my father a lot since the divorce, and when we do meet, it nearly always goes wrong. We often clashed over differences of opinion... Could we please end this topic now?"

Nathan had listened to the boy without interruption. He had the feeling that Lucas didn't allow himself to express these feelings very often.

The teenager shifted his pillow to a more comfortable spot and yawned.

Bridger grinned. "Looks like somebody is tired." He also felt the effects of the day.

The computer genius shook his head. "Not at all, I'm just exercising my face."

The captain had to smile. "If you want to call it that."

Lucas smiled as well. "Okay, maybe I'm a little tired."

Bridger stood up. "Should I leave the window open?"

The teenager nodded. "At least it will let some cooler air inside."

Nathan lay down on his own bed. "Goodnight, Lucas."

"Goodnight, Captain."

Fifteen minutes later, they were both asleep.

* * *

Written November 2004 – Translated November 2005 


	16. Door 16

CONTINUING EDUCATION 

Door 16

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory of Jonathan Brandis _

Disclaimer:

I don't have any rights to the TV show "seaQuest DSV," and I am not making any money by writing this.

A special "Thank You" goes to my wonderful beta-reader Jackie and Lynnp, KatKnits00 and dolphinology for their Reviews.

* * *

The next morning, everybody gathered in the dinning room again to eat breakfast.

The entire time, Benjamin Krieg was focusing on the music that was playing in the background. They were actually Christmas songs, but they didn't sound like the ones from the days before. He looked questioningly at their youngest crew member. "Lucas, could it be that you did something to the computers to change the music?"

The blond teenager shook his head. "No, but when I took care of Grey's computer, I asked him about the music. He told me that they only had the one CD of Christmas songs, so that's what they were playing all the time. I just created a new CD for them with 100 different Christmas songs, and that's what you're hearing now."

The moral officer nodded. "Oh, okay... How boring!"

That answer earned him a few evil looks and a kick on the shin from his ex-wife.

* * *

Written November 2004 – Translated November 2005 


	17. Door 17

CONTINUING EDUCATION 

Door 17

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory of Jonathan Brandis _

Disclaimer:

I don't have any rights to the TV show "seaQuest DSV," and I am not making any money by writing this.

A special "Thank You" goes to my wonderful beta-reader Jackie and Lynnp and KatKnits00 for their Reviews.

* * *

Some time later, the seaQuest crew was sitting around the table in their living room. 

On the table were a few sheets of white paper and a pencil. On the sheets were riddles that the team had to solve that morning.

Hitchcock picked up one of the sheets. "Okay, here is the first riddle:

All dwelling in one house are strange brothers three,

As unlike as any three brothers could be,

Yet try as you may tell brother from brother,

You'll find that the trio resemble each other.

The first isn't there, though he'll come beyond doubt.

The second's departed, so he's not about.

The third and the smallest is right on the spot,

And manage without him the others could not.

Yet the third factor with which to be reckoned

Because the first brother turns into the second.

You can not stand back and observe number three,

For one of the others is all you see.

So tell me, my child, are the three of them one?

Or are there but two? Or could there be none?

Just name them, and you will at once realize

That each rules a kingdom of infinite size.

They rule it together and are it as well.

In that, they're alike, so where do they dwell?

There are three parts to the riddle. The first one is 'Who are these three brothers,' the next is 'How are the brothers the same,' and the last one is 'What kingdom do the rule?'"

For a moment, it was silent as everybody tried to come up with a solution.

Benjamin Krieg was the first who gave up. He casually leaned back on the sofa. "This is clearly over my head."

The others looked at the riddle thoughtfully. Crocker stroked his beard. "Clearly the words are symbolic somehow." The others nodded.

The next few minutes were spent randomly guessing.

The teenager observed everyone with interest. Finally, the blond boy decided to say something. "Future, past, and present."

Ortiz looked at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"That's the answer to the first question. The three brothers are the future, past, and present." The curious look on Ben's face told him that he needed to elaborate. "'The first isn't there, though he'll come beyond doubt.' That line symbolizes the future. 'The second's departed, so he's not about.' That line means the past. And the last line, 'The third and the smallest is right on the spot, and manage without him the others could not,' stands for the present. Everything clear?"

O'Neill nodded. "So all three together are time, and that answers the second question."

"And what about the third question? What kingdom do they rule?" asked Ben.

"The world!" was Lucas's simple response.

Bridger scrutinized the boy. "You already knew that riddle, didn't you?"

The computer genius nodded. "Yeah, years ago I read it in a book. It was "Momo," by Michael Ende."

"Why didn't you tell us that you knew it before?" asked Ford.

"Because I didn't want to spoil the fun of you finding the solution for yourself," explained Lucas.

Dr. Westphalen took the next sheet of paper, on which were written a few short riddles. "Okay, here's the next one: 'Where do they mow the most hay?'" She looked questioningly at the others.

"What country has the biggest focus on agriculture?" asked the commander.

Chief Crocker grinned. "It's a trick question. You can't mow hay, you mow grass."

Ford rolled his eyes and groaned. "Yeah, sure!"

The doctor took the pencil and wrote the answer down.

The next hour was spent solving riddles.

* * *

Written November 2004 – Translated November 2005 


	18. Door 18

CONTINUING EDUCATION 

Door 18

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory of Jonathan Brandis _

Disclaimer:

I don't have any rights to the TV show "seaQuest DSV," and I am not making any money by writing this.

A special "Thank You" goes to my wonderful beta-reader Jackie and KatKnits00 and dolphinology, for their Reviews.

* * *

At 1:00 p.m., all the teams attending the continuing education were in the dining room.

When Grey saw that everybody had gotten something to eat, he stood up and took the megaphone. "May I please have your attention?" He waited until the room was silent. "We don't have any special programs on the agenda for today, so each team can do whatever they want together. You can go for a walk, go to the beach, or do something totally different. The decision is yours. Have fun!" And with that, Grey sat down and continued eating.

The crew of the seaQuest put their heads together. Bridger made the first suggestion. "We could hire a couple of rental cars and drive to the city."

Crocker nodded. "I'm sure that there must be a Christmas carnival going on, or something. We could do that." The others nodded in agreement.

"And after that, we can go to a nice restaurant," Krieg suggested.

* * *

Written November 2004 – Translated November 2005 


	19. Door 19

CONTINUING EDUCATION 

Door 19

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory of Jonathan Brandis _

Disclaimer:

I don't have any rights to the TV show "seaQuest DSV," and I am not making any money by writing this.

A special "Thank You" goes to my wonderful beta-reader Jackie and KatKnits00 and dolphinology for their Reviews.

* * *

Two hours later, the seaQuest crew was in the city, wandering around the Christmas carnival. However, none of them were in the mood for the traditional activities, like drinking mulled wine or hot cocoa. The weather was too warm for that. 

The whole thing felt kind of surreal to Dr. Westphalen. For her, Christmas and really cold weather went hand in hand. And all the fake snow just looked cheap to her. It was so beautiful when it was really snowing and you could warm your cold hands on a hot cup of mulled wine.

The doctor felt sorry for the man who had to walk around in the warm Santa suit and give out sweets to the children. She just hoped that he wouldn't get heat-stroke.

The crew stopped in front of a ferris wheel. They divided themselves into two groups and went for a ride. The view was really worth the money.

After the ride, they walked to one of the food stalls and bought cotton candy, caramel apples, and other things like that. Some of them went and bought a few small things for family members or friends, and then they all went for a ride on the carousel.

On the carousel were wooden horses that were painted brown, black, and white. It looked very old, like it had seen many Christmas carnivals before. But, it was clearly well-cared for.

In the end, no one could really say how Benjamin Krieg had talked them into getting on the ride, but they had fun and laughed a lot.

* * *

Written November 2004 – Translated November 2005 


	20. Door 20

CONTINUING EDUCATION 

Door 20

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory of Jonathan Brandis _

Disclaimer:

I don't have any rights to the TV show "seaQuest DSV," and I am not making any money by writing this.

A special "Thank You" goes to my wonderful beta-reader Jackie and KatKnits00 and Lynnp for their Reviews.

* * *

That evening, the crew went to a Chinese restaurant. They decided on this restaurant because it had something for everyone.

A hostess greeted them. "Hello. 9 people?"

Captain Bridger nodded. "Yes."

"Please wait for a few moments; there will be a table free shortly," said the hostess.

Bridger nodded again. "No problem."

So they stood there, waiting for their table. Lucas was the first to notice the nearby aquarium. He stepped closer and looked at the fish, fascinated.

Benjamin Krieg moved next to him and looked in it. One of the fish caught his attention. Slowly, he leaned a bit closer so he could see it better. Then he straightened up and looked amusedly at the teenager. "Look, that fish must have gotten into a fight with another one, or he must have crashed into something. He has a big bump under his chin." He pointed at the fish.

The computer genius burst out laughing. "How can it be that you have no knowledge about fish, but you work under water?" Krieg shrugged his shoulders.

"The fish with the bump under the chin didn't get hurt. He's a mouth-brooder," explained the teenager.

"A what?" asked the supply officer.

"A mouth-brooder. That means that this fish carries his eggs in his own jaw. The bump is where the eggs are." He brushed a strand of hair out of his face.

"That means there will be babies soon?"

Lucas nodded. "Did you know that some varieties of fish swim into their parents' mouths when there is danger near?"

"No," Ben shook his head, preparing himself for a long lecture about fish. But fortunately for him, the hostess reappeared at that moment to lead them to their table.

* * *

Written November 2004 – Translated November 2005 


	21. Door 21

CONTINUING EDUCATION 

Door 21

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory of Jonathan Brandis _

Disclaimer:

I don't have any rights to the TV show "seaQuest DSV," and I am not making any money by writing this.

A special "Thank You" goes to my wonderful beta-reader Jackie and Lynnp and dolphinology for their Reviews.

* * *

That evening, everybody was back in their rooms.

Bridger and Lucas re-packed the things they didn't need anymore. Tomorrow after lunch, the continuing education would be finished.

The captain put a book in his luggage. "Tomorrow is December 21st, but your mother won't be back before the morning of the 24th." Lucas nodded to confirm the captain's statement and took something out of the wardrobe to put in his bag. "Do you want to come with me to my island until then?" asked Nathan.

The computer genius looked up. "That's really nice of you, and I really would like to, but I'll have to pass. I'm meeting a few old friends that I haven't seen in a long time, and I also want to see Wolfman."

Bridger nodded in understanding. "I see. Living on a submarine kind of isolates you. I also always try to see some of my friends when we have leave. Before Vidphones existed, I found it even more difficult to stay in contact people." His tone became more serious. "Will you be alone in the house until your mother comes home?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, my mom has a housekeeper that lives with her. She was already working for my parents before the divorce. My mom and dad both wanted her to work for them, but she decided to stay with my mother, even though my father offered her more money. Eli, that's her name, is a real sweetheart and one of the best cooks I've ever met. My mother arranged it so that she'll stay with me until December 23rd. After that, she'll go visit her children and grandchildren."

Bridger nodded. "Okay. Do you know if you and your mother will be staying at home for Christmas, or will you be going somewhere else?"

"No, we'll stay home."

"Could I visit you on December 26th?"

The teenager smiled. "Of course, that would be great." The boy knew that Bridger would be probably alone around Christmas, and he and his mother wouldn't be doing much celebrating anyway, so it would be really nice to see the captain.

Nathan nodded. "Okay, but call me if your mother has a problem with that."

"Okay."

* * *

Written November 2004 – Translated November 2005 


	22. Door 22

CONTINUING EDUCATION 

Door 22

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory of Jonathan Brandis _

Disclaimer:

I don't have any rights to the TV show "seaQuest DSV," and I am not making any money by writing this.

A special "Thank You" goes to my wonderful beta-reader Jackie and Lynnp and KatKnits00 for their Reviews.

* * *

The next morning, everybody was once again sitting in the lecture hall where they'd had the theoretical discussions about teamwork. But now, it was time to reflect on what they'd learned and wrap up the continuing education.

Un-answered questions were answered as they discussed what the continuing education had taught them, and everyone had at least one positive and one negative thing to say.

However, most of the people couldn't really concentrate on the wrap-up. Everyone was worn out and feeling like the conference was stretching on forever, like rubber. It was was as if each person was counting the minutes until it would be over.

This time, Lucas had made sure to sit between two other people. To his left was Ben, and on his right was O'Neill. But to tell the truth, the seating arrangement wasn't really helping him. The supply officer was nearly asleep, and Tim was one of the few people that were actually still interested in this. Or at least, he was acting like it.

It was lucky that Lucas could listen and do something else at the same time. He took the paper that was lying in front of him and started to draw small boxes. Then, he divided the boxes into 5 smaller boxes. Every time a minute went by, he filled in one of the boxes. And while doing that, he could still follow the speaker perfectly.

* * *

Written November 2004 – Translated November 2005 


	23. Door 23

CONTINUING EDUCATION 

Door 23

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory of Jonathan Brandis _

Disclaimer:

I don't have any rights to the TV show "seaQuest DSV," and I am not making any money by writing this.

A special "Thank You" goes to my wonderful beta-reader Jackie and Lynnp, dolphinology and KatKnits00 for their Reviews.

* * *

Some time later, everybody was back in their rooms, re-packing the rest of their things. The crew of the seaQuest would be driving to the airport in one hour.

The blond teen was standing in front of his suitcase, looking at it desperately. For some reason, the darned thing just wouldn't close. And on top of that, his backpack was also full.

He shook his head helplessly. "It doesn't seem to matter what I do, my bag just won't close."

Bridger grinned. "Didn't we have this problem before?"

The computer genius smiled painfully. "Ha ha, very funny. How do you do it? How do you fit everything in your bag?"

"I have hardly any Christmas presents in it, that's how. All my presents have either been sent to the people I'm giving them to, or they've been shipped to to my island. It's very practical because that way, I don't have to carry them around with me," explained Nathan, as he closed the zipper of his bag without any problems.

"Aren't you afraid that the something could get lost in the mail?"

The captain shook his head. "No, the mail gets safer and safer every year. And, I insure everything. That way if something does get lost, the Postal Service has to replace it. But, I have the most valuable and important presents with me. My trust in the mail isn't _that_ great."

"Maybe I'll have to try that in the future." Lucas took two things out of his suitcase and barely managed to get them stuffed into his backpack. Then, he started working on his suitcase again. A few minutes later, he finally managed to close the zipper. He looked at his work with satisfaction. "Ha, nobody can claim that I can't pack."

Bridger bit his lip to keep from laughing.

* * *

Written November 2004 – Translated November 2005 


	24. Door 24

CONTINUING EDUCATION 

Door 24

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory of Jonathan Brandis _

Disclaimer:

I don't have any rights to the TV show "seaQuest DSV," and I am not making any money by writing this.

A special "Thank You" goes to my wonderful beta-reader Jackie and Lynnp for the Review.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the seaQuest crew was at the airport. The place was crowded.

They said their goodbyes to each other in the main terminal. Most of them would be on different flights. For example, Dr. Westphalen was flying to England to see her daughter. And to Kristen's great pleasure, Cynthia had already told her by Vidphone that they had a lot of snow.

After everybody wished each other a Merry Christmas, they went their separate ways with the feeling that thay had grown closer.

THE END

Written November 2004 – Translated November 2005

* * *

I wish everyone a very Merry Christmas or holiday season, and a happy new year.


End file.
